Love Like Crazy
by camera enthusiast
Summary: "They called them crazy when they started out. They said 17 was too young to know what love's about" - Love Like Crazy
1. TRAILER! future on youtube?

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're so good."

**Meet Sonny Munroe**

"Tawni.. I can't take it... He doesn't even like me!"

"Sonny... It's alright! What if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"No, he won't. I'm done."

*packs all her stuff in a box.*

**Meet Chad Dylan Cooper**

"Nico?"

"What Chip Drama-Pants?"

"Just hear me out.."

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with this girl... And she won't even talk to me."

"Who is it?"

"Sonny."

**SONNY**

"Sonny.. Who is it?"

"Chad."

**Meet Tawni Hart**

"I may not act like it.. But Sonny, your my best friend."

"Tawni.. I'm gonna miss you!"

"Please don't leave, Sonny..."

"I have to..."

**Chad walks in on Sonny kissing James Conroy**

"Sonny!"

"Chad!"

*James looks up."

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Hey, buddy."

*Chad walks out the room.*

**Flashes to Nico and Chad**

"Chad! Did you tell her?"

"No. Why would I? I hate Sonny..."

"What? Chad.. What happened back there?"

"Nothing.."

*Chad throws a picture of Sonny at the wall.*

**Flashes to Sonny crying**

"I wish he just knew how much I loved him..."

*cuts her wrists...*

"He has no idea.. He hates me!"

_**WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME**_

**_COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU!_**

**_STARRING:_**

**_Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe_**

**_Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper_**

**_Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart_**

**_Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris_**


	2. A Little Cut Goes A Long Way

"Chad.. You're such a fake," I said to Chad Dylan Cooper, star of TV's Mackenzie Falls.

"Am I Sonny? Am I really?" He asked me with a sly smile.

"Yes. You are. Really!" I yelled in his face.

"Sonny.. You're sure different.." He said with a thinking face.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"Oh. We're so good."

I walked away from Chad trying not to frown as much. I kept walking to my dressing room. I was so upset I wanted to cry. But, I didn't.

When I reached my dressing room door I saw a piece of paper taped to the door. It was a note.. From Chad. I sighed, "Great." I opened it up and read Chad's sloppy penmanship.

"**Sonny! Look, sorry for back there… I'm not all that fake.. James Conroy is flying in this afternoon.. Somewhere around 3-ish.. So you have an hour to prepare for your ex… Have fun with that. He's guest starring on the Falls this week… again. I swear maybe he should guest star on So Random! Then you guys could get viewers. ****J**** But.. If you want to you can stop by Studio 3 (The Falls) and set things straight with James… Okay?**

**Sincerely,**

**[C h a d D y l a n C o o p e r]"**

I smiled. It was 2:45 PM.. I had 15 minutes to impress Chad. Before I went anywhere I shot off a quick text to Chad…

"LOL. OK THEN. ILL BE THERE. 3-ISH. I WONT DRESS UP OR NOTHING… JAMES IS HORRIBLE. I HATE HIM. ILL SET HIM STRAIGHT! CANT WAIT 2 C U THERE CHAD. J"

I ran into the dressing room. I walked in and saw Tawni applying mascara at her vanity. "Tawni! I'm meeting Chad! Well.. James. But Chad's going to be there!" Tawni smiled and turned around, "How many hours do I have?" I shrugged. "12 minutes." Her smiled dropped, "TWELVE MINUTES?" I nodded. She shrugged, as well, "Oh well. Okay.. Go get those new short shorts we bought at the mall last weekend. Then get that new Aeropostale shirt we bought." I nodded. Four minutes later I walked out wearing short shorts and a tee. Tawni beamed, "I've done it again! Okay, makeup." I nodded, I trusted Tawni to do my makeup.

"Alright, a somewhat neon blue to make your eyes pop. But not too WOW. Just barely there. Then.. Mascara.." She applied my mascara for me, "Eyeliner… Black or brown? I say brown it goes with your hair!" She said not even waiting for my answer, "Okay.. Done with 3 minutes to spare. Now, grab those white flip flops," I did as she said, "Put them on." "Yes m'am." I said smiling. She smiled a fake smile, "Okay.." she inspected me, "Perfect. Okay. You have 2 minutes til 3:00. Wait 5 minutes then start walking to the Mackenzie Falls studio." I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me, reading my mind, "Wait 5 minutes to show Chad and James you have other things that needed to be done. Do that so they think your not obsessed with them." She added a hair flip for a "Duh!" I nodded.

The five longest minutes of my life passed. "Okay. Bye Tawni!" She waved back at me.

I walked down then halls to the Falls. I opened the big metal door that read, "Studio 3." I walked in. It was completely quiet.. I decided to call Chad, "Chad? You in here?" I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. It was.. James Conroy. Right on time.

"He's at lunch. I'd tried calling him but you came in. Sonny, can we talk?" James asked me politely.

I smiled, "Sure…"

"What I did last year.. I'm really sorry.. I liked you… I still do.. You're special, Sonny. " James leaned in and kissed me. First slow then harder. I got into it as well. I heard a door open, but I didn't care.

"Sonny!"

I looked up. It was… Chad Dylan Cooper…

"Chad!"

Chad looked around and saw James with his arms around me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Hey, buddy!"

Chad looked at me and sighed, "You sure set things straight, Sonny… Real straight." He turned around to walk out the door.

"Chad wait!" I yelled. "I can explain!"

"Explain what! That you came here to set things straight with this sleezeball and come to find out you two aren't even over each other!" He yelled at me.

I started to cry. Yes, Chad and I fought a lot but we never yelled. "Why do you care so much, Chad?"

"Why's it matter! You're with James!" He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not with anyone!"

"Especially not me!" He walked out the room. I wondered what he meant by that… I turned around and saw James with his eyes wide.

"Sonny.. Do you like Chad?" He asked me.

"Noooo. Not at all, James… We're just- we were just friends.. I don't know what we are anymore."

"Oh.. Okay. Sonny, this is my fault. I better get to my hotel.. Bye." He left the room. I was alone. Just like always. I started crying and ran back to my dressing room.

"Tawni!" I yelled when I got to the room.

She looked up from the issue of Tween Weekly she was reading, "What now- Ohmygod.. Sonny! What happened?"

"James kissed me.. Then.. Chad walked… in the… studio.." The tears were pouring by now, "Chad… yelled… at me. I mean… yelled yelled…" Tawni came up to me and hugged me for the second time this year.

"I can't take it Tawni…He doesn't even like me!"

"Sonny… It's alright. What if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will and he does."

"No, he won't. I'm done…" I started packing my stuff in a box. Tawni just stared at me and then she spoke up.

"I may not act like it.. But Sonny, you're my best friend."

"Tawni.. I'm gonna miss you."

"Please don't leave Sonny."

"I have to…"

Right then, my phone rang. I looked down, it was a text. I started crying.

"Sonny… who is it?" Tawni asked.

"Chad.."

I read the text and sobbed.

"WE R NO LONGR FRIENDS. U R A HYPOCRITE… U SAID JAMES WAS HORRIBLE AND U KISSED HIM! U ALSO SAID U WOULDN'T TRY 2 DRESS UP.. SHORT SHORTS AND TIGHT T? OH NOT DRESS UP JUST LOOKIN LIKE A HOOKR."

The next day I walked onto the set of So Random! still having tears in my eyes. "Hey guys. I'm gonna use the restroom real quick."

"Alright, Sonny." Nico said.

I walked to the bathroom checked to see if the coast was clear.I opened the door and grabbed a pocket knife I was carrying. I started crying, again. I took the knife to my wrist and slit.

"I wish he knew how much I loved him…"

The blood ran down falling on the tile floor in the bathroom. I reached for a paper towel but let it bleed.

"He has no idea… He hates me!"

I walked into my dressing room looking for a bandaid to cover the cut. I couldn't find any so I just went back to the set.

"Sorry I took so long guys! I'm back," I said holding back my tears.

Tawni looked at me wrist, "Sonny… Your wrist is bleeding."

My eyes widened, "Oh, now, it's fake. Fooled you!" I laughed the fakest laugh ever.

"Alright," she said blowing it off.

After rehearsal Tawni and I went back to our dressing room. She slammed the door and looked at me, "Alright. Give it up. Why'd you slit your wrist?"

"I told you it's fake!" I yelled.

"It's not!" she yelled back.

"Whatever. Don't believe me."

She shrugged, "If you did cut your wrists why would you do it?"

I threw my hands up, "I don't know… Because it'd be the only pain I could control in my life… My suckish.. Hellhole life…" I fell down on the floor crying, "Alright! I did it Tawni.. I slit my wrists.. I'm a freak! I love Chad that much!"

She sat down with me, "Why did Chad even freak out? He doesn't even 'like you?'" She quoted me.

"He doesn't.. He's mad because I said I was going to set James straight and I kissed him.. I was a hypocrite. I said James was horrible things… Then I made out with him.."

She hugged me, "We'll get you help Sonny.. I promise."

I pushed her off of me, "WHAT? No. You can't say anything!"

She shushed me, "I won't.. You'll go to C.A. Cutters Anonymous.."

I smiled, knowing she was trying to help, "Be right back."

I walked into the bathroom down the hall and pulled out the knife. I slit my wrists once more. I then took some paper towels and dried it and then I cleaned it with some water. I walked back into my dressing room.

"Let's go eat, Tawni!" When I grabbed my purse I could've sworn Tawni looked at my wrists.


	3. I Will Always Love You

I don't even remember what happened. I remember Tawni turning away and I slit myself really fast, it was the 7th cut that week, and then everything turned black… Now I wake up in a hospital bed with Chad by my side.

"Chad… What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You suffered from a blood loss," he said not looking at me.

I acted confused, "Blood loss from what?"

"Oh, they don't know. You have no visible cuts or scrapes."

I smiled to myself, "Really?"

"Yup. But there is one thing…" he said sighing.

"Yes?" I asked not wanting his answer.

"They found slits on your wrists. Tawni told them it was an attempt at suicide… I texted Tawni later and asked her why you did it… she said it was because of me. It was my fault you were in here… Sonny?"

My eyes widened, "Chad…"

He sighed, "I love you."

I kept his stare, "I love you too…"

"I always have. That's where I was going when you were kissing James… That's why I got so pissed off at you… I was right, though."

She frowned, "About…?"

"That I don't want to be friends with you."

My mouth gaped, "Chad…"

"I want to be your boyfriend. Sonny, will you go out with me?"

I smiled weakly, "Yes… Chad. Yes!"

"Bad news, though…"

"What's that?" I asked.

"They're sending you to a Teen Suicide Rehabilitation Center," he said upsettingly.

"That's not so bad.. I need help.. I understand.. You can visit me, right?" I smiled.

"It's in Sacramento… That's almost 6 hours away!" he exclaimed.

"SACRAMENTO!" I yelled.

"Yes.. I can't visit all the time… Not with taping Mackenzie Falls and everything.. I'll call everyday, babe."

"Chad… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright," he hugged me, a tight hug.

"This is going to be hell, huh?" I asked.

He laughed a cute laugh, "Yep. But when Sonny Monroe gets there all hell will break loose," he smiled.

"Yeah it will!" I laughed.

The next week Chad drove me up to Sacramento. I was on the phone with James breaking it off so Chad and I could be together.

"James… It's just not working out."

"Why not? It's Chad isn't it? He's just using you, Sonshine," he said.

"Don't call me that. It is Chad. I love him, James."

"No. You love me," he insisted.

"No, I don't."

"Sonshine, baby, you love me. You hate Chad. Chad hates you. You guys don't ever want to talk to each other," he said very cockily.

"Fuck you," I said and hung up.

Chad looked over and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked grinning.

"That went well, I assume," he smirked.

"Yes, beautiful conversation," I smirked back.

Five and a half hours past, and we were in Sacramento now. We were 10 minutes from the rehab center.

When we reached the rehab parking lot I turned to face him.

"Chad.. Thanks," I told him.

"For…?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Being here with me," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well… Can I be here with you more often?" he smiled a sneaky smile. He kissed the top of my lips. First harder then slower. I moved my lips in synch with his.

"Chad… I have to go, now."

He frowned, "This is it? This is where you have to go?"

"Yeah… Depressing."

"Yeah, it is," he opened the door and helped me get my stuff. We got to the front door and he looked at me.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, Chad."

"This is goodbye?"

"Yes… Goodbye Chad."

He hugged me at first then kissed me. I saw paparazzi cameras go off, but I didn't care. I was happy with this for once.

"Bye, Chad."

"Bye, Sonny."

As he walked back to his metallic blue Volvo I walked inside the center.

I walked up to the check in desk. "Sonny Monroe," I said to the receptionist. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sonny Monroe, from So Random!" she asked me.

"Yes, that's me."

She grinned, "Okay, what department are you in?"

I shrugged, "What do you mean… Mrs. Uh… Patricia?"

She smiled, "What kind of," she whispered, "suicide," then went back to regular voice, "did you try to commit? We have starving, cutting, hanging, attempted stabbing…"

I stopped her I was getting sick, "Cutting."

"YOU. You cut yourself?"

"Long story."

"Alright. Floor 3."

I walked to the elevator and saw a girl standing there.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Monroe," I beamed.

"Whatever," she said rudely.

"Umm… So, why are you here?" I asked politely.

"I tried to starve myself. You?" she frowned.

"I cut myself. I suffered a dramatic blood loss, the hospital sent me here…" I shared.

"Okay. I didn't care about who sent you here or what happened. God, Hollywood Princesses," she commented.

"I'm not a princess! I'm from Wisconsin!" I yelled.

She looked at me, "But your dating Chad Dylan Cooper and your in this week's Global Enquirer. Your suicide attempt is everywhere."

She basically shoved the issue of Global Enquirer in my face. My eyes widened at the headline, _'Sonny Monroe cuts herself to Sacramento.'_

"That's clever… 'cuts herself to Sacramento…" I sighed.

"You're fake too," she said walking off on floor 3.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Are too. You think using the word 'cuts' like they did is retarded. Gosh, don't be fake," she admitted to me.

"I'M NOT FAKE!" She turned around and looked at me. Obviously, no one talked to her like that.

She clenched her fist and started, "You'll learn… here, you don't talk to anyone like that, Princess."

Chad was right hell would break loose.

But I'm not sure I'd be the one breaking it.


	4. Love 4 little letters

I don't even remember what happened. I remember Tawni turning away and I slit myself really fast, it was the 7th cut that week, and then everything turned black… Now I wake up in a hospital bed with Chad by my side.

"Chad… What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You suffered from a blood loss," he said not looking at me.

I acted confused, "Blood loss from what?"

"Oh, they don't know. You have no visible cuts or scrapes."

I smiled to myself, "Really?"

"Yup. But there is one thing…" he said sighing.

"Yes?" I asked not wanting his answer.

"They found slits on your wrists. Tawni told them it was an attempt at suicide… I texted Tawni later and asked her why you did it… she said it was because of me. It was my fault you were in here… Sonny?"

My eyes widened, "Chad…"

He sighed, "I love you."

I kept his stare, "I love you too…"

"I always have. That's where I was going when you were kissing James… That's why I got so pissed off at you… I was right, though."

She frowned, "About…?"

"That I don't want to be friends with you."

My mouth gaped, "Chad…"

"I want to be your boyfriend. Sonny, will you go out with me?"

I smiled weakly, "Yes… Chad. Yes!"

"Bad news, though…"

"What's that?" I asked.

"They're sending you to a Teen Suicide Rehabilitation Center," he said upsettingly.

"That's not so bad.. I need help.. I understand.. You can visit me, right?" I smiled.

"It's in Sacramento… That's almost 6 hours away!" he exclaimed.

"SACRAMENTO!" I yelled.

"Yes.. I can't visit all the time… Not with taping Mackenzie Falls and everything.. I'll call everyday, babe."

"Chad… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright," he hugged me, a tight hug.

"This is going to be hell, huh?" I asked.

He laughed a cute laugh, "Yep. But when Sonny Monroe gets there all hell will break loose," he smiled.

"Yeah it will!" I laughed.

The next week Chad drove me up to Sacramento. I was on the phone with James breaking it off so Chad and I could be together.

"James… It's just not working out."

"Why not? It's Chad isn't it? He's just using you, Sonshine," he said.

"Don't call me that. It is Chad. I love him, James."

"No. You love me," he insisted.

"No, I don't."

"Sonshine, baby, you love me. You hate Chad. Chad hates you. You guys don't ever want to talk to each other," he said very cockily.

"Fuck you," I said and hung up.

Chad looked over and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked grinning.

"That went well, I assume," he smirked.

"Yes, beautiful conversation," I smirked back.

Five and a half hours past, and we were in Sacramento now. We were 10 minutes from the rehab center.

When we reached the rehab parking lot I turned to face him.

"Chad.. Thanks," I told him.

"For…?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Being here with me," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well… Can I be here with you more often?" he smiled a sneaky smile. He kissed the top of my lips. First harder then slower. I moved my lips in synch with his.

"Chad… I have to go, now."

He frowned, "This is it? This is where you have to go?"

"Yeah… Depressing."

"Yeah, it is," he opened the door and helped me get my stuff. We got to the front door and he looked at me.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, Chad."

"This is goodbye?"

"Yes… Goodbye Chad."

He hugged me at first then kissed me. I saw paparazzi cameras go off, but I didn't care. I was happy with this for once.

"Bye, Chad."

"Bye, Sonny."

As he walked back to his metallic blue Volvo I walked inside the center.

I walked up to the check in desk. "Sonny Monroe," I said to the receptionist. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sonny Monroe, from So Random!" she asked me.

"Yes, that's me."

She grinned, "Okay, what department are you in?"

I shrugged, "What do you mean… Mrs. Uh… Patricia?"

She smiled, "What kind of," she whispered, "suicide," then went back to regular voice, "did you try to commit? We have starving, cutting, hanging, attempted stabbing…"

I stopped her I was getting sick, "Cutting."

"YOU. You cut yourself?"

"Long story."

"Alright. Floor 3."

I walked to the elevator and saw a girl standing there.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Monroe," I beamed.

"Whatever," she said rudely.

"Umm… So, why are you here?" I asked politely.

"I tried to starve myself. You?" she frowned.

"I cut myself. I suffered a dramatic blood loss, the hospital sent me here…" I shared.

"Okay. I didn't care about who sent you here or what happened. God, Hollywood Princesses," she commented.

"I'm not a princess! I'm from Wisconsin!" I yelled.

She looked at me, "But your dating Chad Dylan Cooper and your in this week's Global Enquirer. Your suicide attempt is everywhere."

She basically shoved the issue of Global Enquirer in my face. My eyes widened at the headline, _'Sonny Monroe cuts herself to Sacramento.'_

"That's clever… 'cuts herself to Sacramento…" I sighed.

"You're fake too," she said walking off on floor 3.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Are too. You think using the word 'cuts' like they did is retarded. Gosh, don't be fake," she admitted to me.

"I'M NOT FAKE!" She turned around and looked at me. Obviously, no one talked to her like that.

She clenched her fist and started, "You'll learn… here, you don't talk to anyone like that, Princess."

Chad was right hell would break loose.

But I'm not sure I'd be the one breaking it.


	5. It's Not Over It Was Never Over

I had just gotten off the phone with Sonny and I was heading towards the set to rehearse. I saw the whole cast there waiting for me.

"Okay, let's get started!"

"Portlyn, we can't be together," I said, as my character, Mackenzie, in Mackenzie Falls. We were filming the newest episode."

"Yes we can. I love you, Chad," she smiled seductively, "Oops. I mean Mackenzie."

I glared at her, "Everyone take 15!"

She smiled that creepy pedo smile, "What's up Chad?"

I sighed, "Knock it off Portlyn. You know I love Sonny."

She beamed, for like the millionth time since I had been talking to her, "You wouldn't be worried unless you were falling for me too. I love you, Chad," she leaned in to kiss me.

I pushed her off, "Portlyn, no. You really don't. This isn't happening. It's happening. And it never will happen. I got to go now." I started to walk off but she grabbed me, "What?"\

She smiled innocently, "Can I see your phone? I need to check my Facebook and you're the only one at the Falls with mobile web."

I shrugged dumbfounded, "Alright. My pass code is 642648," she quickly keyed in the code. I sat and waited until she was done, which did take a while.

She handed the phone back to me and smiled mischievously, "Thanks, Mackenzie. I mean, Chad," she winked at me. I nodded and shivered and she walked off. Once I couldn't see her anymore I got a text from Sonny. My day had been made just now. I grinned. That is until I opened the text. It read, "Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't love you anymore. Let's be friends." I sighed.

I didn't want to rehearse for the rest of the day so I just went into my dressing room. I waited the longest for absolutely nothing. I took a piece of loose leaf paper and began writing whatever came to my head.

**Take it easy, baby. We can make it right. Girl, you know my love is always on your side. Rest your eyes tonight. You know that my love. You know that my love is always on your side. I love your pretty face and how it rests on your pillow case. We get in fights, you spend the night. And I don't see how we get this way. But I think we're alright…**

I thought it explained everything pretty well. Well in the beginning of this relationship we had going. I then realized I had nothing to do so I made a list of the lyrics and what they meant.

I felt someone breathing on my neck. I whipped my head around and saw Portlyn standing there. "Oh, god. WHAT!" I screamed in her face.

"Oh, Chad. What's wrong, babe?" she asked seductively.

"One, I'm NOT your babe let alone yours. Two, none of your business!" I yelled again.

"Well, your making lists? You only do that when your upset," she said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever…" I said upsettingly.

"What's up?" she asked trying to pry it out of me.

"If you must know Sonny dumped me," I said not looking at her."

"SHE dumped YOU!" she basically screamed.

"Mhmm…" I said not liking where she was going with this.

"Well.. Let's say we go out tonight. Forget her. We'll see a movie!" she yelled at me.

"Nah, I'm fine here," I said trying to politely reject her.

"Come on, Chad!" she begged me.

"Alright…?" I said, giving in.

"OK! What movie you want to see?" she asked a little too happy.

"I don't know. Go look at the newspaper over there," I said, not really caring.

"OK!" she said overly perky, again… "How about… Date Night?"

"Umm.." I pondering. I didn't like the fact that Portlyn thought this was a date, "No. How about Iron Man 2? Seems good."

"Chad. No. That's ACTION. I want a comedy, drama or romance. That's it," she demanded.

"Then we won't go?" I suggested.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Uh… Alright then," I said confused.

We got into the car around 6:15. We were aiming for the 7 o'clock showing. In the car I didn't say anything except shrug or shake my head. I hoped.. No, I prayed, Portlyn got the hint I didn't want to be her. Not with her. I wanted to be with Sonny. I loved Sonny. I always have. Since the first day I met her at Condor Studios… She may be a Random. But, hell she's my random. We reached a stop light and all these thoughts were racing through my head.

Portlyn looked up and smiled at me, "Maybe… If I'm lucky… We won't watch the movie," she grinned seductively.

I snapped, "NO! WE CAN'T. WE WILL WATCH THE MOVIE. WE WON'T EVEN SIT BY EACH OTHER. MY GOD, PORTLYN. I LOVE SONNY! NOT YOU!"

She looked at me terrified, "Chad… listen."

I was feeling powerful, "NO. YOU listen, Portlyn!"

She shook her head, "You're not… falling for me are you?"

I threw my hands up, "What? I'm so in love with you, that's why I'm screaming 'I LOVE SONNY!' at you." I said sarcastically.

It was quiet until we reached the theater parking lot.

"Well… You and Sonny are over, Chad," she said trying to get on top of me.

"What the hell? Get the fuck off of me!" I said pushing her off of me.

She frowned, "I need to tell you something…"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"When Sonny dumped you…"

Right then my phone beeped. New text message. It said Sonny's number but didn't say her name. Her number was programmed into my phone… Unless someone messed with it. opened the text, "Chad.. My phone has just charged. I got your message. Is it really over?"

I gasped and looked at Portlyn, "What were you saying, Portlyn?"

"I faked a message to Sonny acting like you asking to end the relationship. Then I put my number under Sonny's name and sent you a message acting like Sonny."

"What!"

"I only did it because I love-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Chad…"

"Get out of my car.

After she left I called Sonny.

"Hullo?" she said sheepishly.

"Baby?" I said not caring what I said.

"Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper? My ex? My JERK ex?" she asked. Oh, she was awake.

"Sonny, that's what I need to talk to you about," I said quickly.

"What?"

"I didn't send it. Portlyn did acting like me. She sent me one as you too…" I said praying she believed me.

"How do I know that? HOW would she do that, Chad?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"She put her number under your name. Asked to see my phone and wahlah," I said.

"Okay, your lucky that's believable," she laughed.

"Thank god," I beamed.

"So… it's not over?" she asked.

"Sonny… It's not over. It was never over. It's still not over."

She laughed, "Alright.

I sighed, "Sonny…?"

She exhaled, "Chad…?"

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, Chad."


	6. Your My Everything

**Alright guys. Thanks for reviewing and what not. ****J**** But now… I have some bad news for my lovely readers… :\ I am going on vacation sometime this week, I've been told. I don't think I'm bringing my laptop due to the fact I am going camping. In a cabin. In the middle of nowhere. So I doubt there's any internet connection there. :\ But anyway, I will be writing down my stories, eh? If I bring my laptop I will type the stories on word and upload as soon as I get back home. For right now, since school is out and summer is in, I am trying to get as many chapters in as I can. :D Don't call me a freak because I sit on a laptop all day typing stories. No? That's weird. I write most of my ideas down. For example I have summaries of this chapter and "It's Not Over. It was Never Over." Clever, eh? ANYWAY. ENJOY.**

I sighed, group just ended. Then all these memories of Thursday morning came flooding back. I thought to myself, what if she blabs? She will, I know it.

I guess I should explain? Alright.

Early Thursday morning I was getting dressed to go to group sessions.

"Morning," Khloe said as she awoke.

"Morning, sunshine," I said jokingly.

She looked at me, "It's 5 in the morning. It's not even sunny outside."

"But it's _Sonny _in here. Eh? Get it?" I said laughing at my own joke.

"HILARIOUS, Sonny," she smirked.

"Sooo…. Any dreams?" I asked making early conversation.

"Yea.. That I married CHAD DYLAN COOPER," she screamed, "Why aren't you screaming? He's gorgeous!"

"I'm not screaming because that's my _boyfriend._"

She laughed, "Kidding, right?"

"NO!" I yelled at her.

"Sonny, chill out. It was a dream? He's just my _celebrity _crush. Nothing's ever going to happen. Except for last night," she said looking away.

"Last night? You didn't.. do him did you?" I asked thinking the worst.

"GOD NO! Sonny, I'm in 10th grade!" she screamed in horrification.

` "Then what!"

"Your phone kept beeping all night and it was ticking me off. So, I got up and went to turn it off. And it was a text from him saying, "It's early, but I love you!" So, I jacked his number and texted him. I told him who I was. And he said, "Cool. Sonny up?" Alright. That's it! Nothing else happened!" she said folding her arms.

"Whatever. Back off my boyfriend," I said sternly.

"God. Obsessed much?" she asked me. Before I could answer she walked off.

I walked into the cafeteria after group and called Chad.

"LET ME HEAR YA SAY HEEEEY!" he said on the other line.

I played along, "HEEEY!"

He laughed, "Hello, beautiful. I grace you with my presence."

I giggled, "You sure do. But what I wanna tell you something."

"Talk to me," he said casually.

"Did you talk to my room mate, Khloe last night?" I said not wanting to overreact on him, as well.

"Yes, yes I did. Why?"

"She said she had a dream about marrying you last night. And.. She said she had a crush on you… I got worried and told her off… Sooo… How's the falls?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sonny… Ohmygod. Tell me you're kidding. You know I love _you. _Not a random fan… Right?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Well… yea. But, Chad. I lost you so many times before I can't do that again."

"You're never gonna lose me, babe," he reassured me. All of a sudden I heard a distant "Chad Dylan Cooper to set."

I sighed, "You gotta leave so soon?"

"Yeah.. Sorry," he whispered.

"Whispering… Why?" I asked.

"Portlyn should be coming any second. I don't want asking me anything," he explained.

"Oh. Well, alright. Can I tell you something?" I said inhaling.

"Sure, babe," he told me.

I smiled when he called me babe, "I miss you. A lot. More than I've missed _anyone._ I want you to come visit more, to call me more, to tell me you love me more… Anything, Chad."

"I'm sorry, Sonny… I really am. Just.. I can't always be there when you need me to. And it makes me feel really bad," he admitted.

"I am too… Well… you better get going. Can't keep the Falls waiting, can you? I love you," I sighed.

"I love you, Sonny. I really do," he sighed, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Chad. Talk to you later."

"Oh, guess what, Sonny?" he asked me.

"Yes?"

"One more week," he laughed.

"One more week until…?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"You're out and I get to hold you again," he laughed.

"You've been counting?" I giggled.

"Umm… No. Psh.. No.. Psh… yes," he chuckled.

"Did you just chuckle?" I snickered.

"Maybe," he laughed, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Sureeeee."

"I am sure," I snorted.

"Now your snorting?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?" I giggled.

"What are we Sonny, six?"

I gasped, "Umm… Bye. Chad…"

"Oh, Sonny?"

"Yea…?"

"We're so good."

I giggled harder than before, "Nice."

"Thank you, beautiful. Well, have a lovely day, darling."

"I will, honey."

"Promise?" he asked me holding back a laugh.

"I swear."

"Ooh… Alright, love you."

"Love you more Ch-" I was cut off by another distant, "Chad Dylan Cooper to the set. NOW." I sighed, "I guess you have to go now…"

"I guess so… I love you, Sonshine."

"I love you Chad…" I said seriously.

"Goodbye, Sonny."

After I hung up I made my way to my dorm to talk to Khloe. She was sitting there playing on her laptop. She looked up as I walked in but didn't say anything.

"Khloe?" I said walking up to her and sitting down on the desk chair.

"Yes?" she said not looking up from the laptop.

"I'm really sorry… It's just you see… I lost Chad so many times before and I couldn't do that again. So when I learned you had been speaking to him… Everything seemed so different," I said making an apology.

"It's alright… I guess," she said still not moving her gaze.

"And why I freaked on a _dream _was because I want to marry Chad when I get out of this dump," I confided. Then I realized… I just told her a secret. My secret. A secret to the daughter of a reporter… My eyes widened, "KIDDING! Hah. Got you, didn't I?"

She shook her head, "I told you. My lips are sealed. I'm going to get some lunch, bye," she grinned and walked out the room.

I hyperventilated all day. I was so worried Khloe would tell her mom and everyone would think this was so weird. I decided I'd tell Chad first.

As I called him I listened to his playback ring tone. It was a song I'd never heard of but I could tell it was Chad singing. He has a voice anyone could recognize. The song was somewhat catchy, though.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, talk to me," he said on the other line unfocused on the call.

"Hey babe," I grinned.

"Oh! Sonny, talk to me," he said focusing more on the conversation.

"Can I be honest with you for a minute, Chad?" I asked, my palms sweating. I know, real professional.

"Sure, beautiful. Anything you want, shoot."

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Well, yes I am sure I know this. But as of right now, I don't like where this is going," he sighed.

"No. No. No! Not that. I mean… I wanna… you know…" I hinted.

"Do me? 'Cause I understand. Half of the country wants to do that," he joked.

"Funny… Besides that," I played along.

"Ah, spit it out, woman," he said.

"Alright… I wanna get married when I'm out of here," I admitted.

"Well.. Sonny.. I think the same. But we're seventeen. We can't get married at 17," he told me.

I heard a knock on the door. "One sec, Chad. Someone's at the door."

"Alright, Sonshine," he told me.

I smiled and screamed when I opened the door.

"Ohmygod! You're here!" I hugged him and smiled.

"Yes here to grace you with my presence, beautiful," he hugged me back.

"I love you, Chad," I said and started crying.

"Why are you crying, Sonny? You told me you wanted me to visit more… Now I'm here and you cry? Makes sense," he laughed.

"No.. It's just.. I love you, so much."

"Oh, Sonny. I have to tell you something," he said happily.

"Yes?" I said wiping my palms on my red denim skinny jeans and then I wiped my tears away.

He got down on one knee and I continuously wiped my palms, which were sweating like a pig.

"Sonny, like I said… we're seventeen and we shouldn't get married.. But… that doesn't mean we can't be engaged does it?" he smiled his crooked smile. I loved that smile, "Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I put my hand over my mouth and exhaled and inhaled quickly. This was amazing.

"Chad.. I.. You.. Me… YES!" I screamed. He hugged me and kissed me passionately. Everything made so much sense now. I understood why he sounded so unfocused while we were talking… Everything was wonderful. That was until I got a phone call.

My phone rang and my famous 'Smile by Uncle Kracker' blasted through the dorm.

"One sec, Chad." I flipped open my phone, "Monroe, here. Talk to me," I sat and listened. Chad looked at me as my face fell. "Alright…"

Chad looked at me, "What?"

"They know…"

"Know what?"

"That we wanted to get married… They don't know we're eng-"

Chad's phone rang. "Lemme here ya say HEEEY!"

His face fell, as well. He hung up and he stared at me.

"Prepared to be followed around for quite a while, babe."

"Wonderful… Khloe told. She blabbed to get back at me."

"Khloe, your room mate?"

"Mhmm. Her mom works for teen weekly and-"

"Oh… One second someone's beeping on my room pager," I said.

"Alright," he waited patiently.

I walked to the front door leaving Chad in my bedroom. I pushed the button on the pager and saw the name of the person waiting for me to answer the door for them, "Tawni Marie Hart." I screamed.

"SONNY!" Chad yelled in defense on his side of the phone.

"Calm down, babe. It's just that Tawni's here!"

"Ooh. Interesting," he said not really caring.

"It is isn't it?" I said, knowing good and well he and Tawni didn't get along well.

"Yes, yes it is," he smirked.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too," he kissed my head lightly.

I turned my attention back to the pager.

"Tawni!"

"Sonny Monroe! You've got some explaining to do!" she yelled at me.

I looked at Chad, "I think I know… Gosh, it got out fast…"

"You know Tawni, she was probably persistently refreshing the home page and after 3,000,000 refreshes we showed up," he winked playfully.

As soon as Tawni got to the door she barged in. "Sonny! You're engaged to… THIS?"

"Yes?"

"You guys are crazy. You're seventeen, you're way too young to understand love, you guys. You're making a big mistake here," she said widening her eyes.

"No, no, no," Chad interrupted, "The mistake her was letting you in this room."

"The real mistake was putting Mackenzie Falls on air," Tawni fought back.

Chad gasped, "Oh no. Someone better hold me back." After so long he realized no one was going to hold him back and he looked at me, "Sonshine, it helps if you hold me back."

"Oh! Sorry," I said and 'held' him back.

"Wimp."

"Arrogant SOB."

"Beautiful."

"Handsome."

"Down to earth."

"Wonderful."

"I love you."

"I love you."

We smiled at each other until we heard Tawni.

"Bleh, I think I'm going to barf," she said from the background of our play fight.

"Tawni… You know we're doing this whether you like it or not, right?" I questioned her.

"Yes."

"Oh." My phone started ringing again, "Talk to me."

"Miss Munroe? We have been told you had some sort of breakdown the other day about the source of your suicide and we are asking you stay another week in the isolation room, thank you." The person hung up. I started crying. Chad held me, it was the most wonderful hug I'd ever gotten.

"They're making me stay another week…" I sobbed, "Someone reported me having a breakdown over you… Chad… KHLOE. I told her off when she said she had a crush on you… Revenge…"

Chad looked up, "Alright then….?

I sobbed again, "She hates me now… Everyone does. She does, this whole center does, my family won't talk to me until I'm 'well' again. You probably hate me too…"

He pushed me away, "Sonny Monroe. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I never will hate you. I love you. I've always loved you. You're everything to me, Sonny. You make me a better person. I like who I am… Because of you, beautiful," he kissed me passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"_Bleh."_


	7. Extra Special Bonus Chapter:

It was around midnight when I was on my way back to LA.

That's all I remember. Then around 2 or 3 in the morning my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Sonny's name light up across the screen. I grinned.

"Hello, beautiful," I beamed, "What may I help you with on this early, early, early morning?"

"Well, sweetheart," she laughed, "you can help me with something very important."

"What's that?"

"I'm breaking out."

"Uh.. Sonny. Let's not do that," I suggested.

"Uh… Chad. Let's do that. I want to marry you right now," I heard a smile in her voice.

"Sonny, I told you then and I'll tell you now, we're too young. I love you so much, believe that. But…it's one week," I tried to convince her.

"Chad, maybe you don't love me. I'll kill myself. I swear to God I'll do it right now. You don't care," she screamed into the receiver.

"SONNY!" I yelled into the phone.

"Chad!" she yelled back. "You don't care. You don't love me. You never did. You just said you loved me to shut me up. You never liked me or anything. It was just me hoping. I fell for you. You didn't fall for me. I'll kill myself right now. I'm not crazy…" she said, then she sobbed into the phone.

I jolted awake. "Oh god.. Just a dream." I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. I shook my head, it all just seemed so real… I looked over and saw Sonny resting quietly next to me. I don't remember staying here, I thought, then again I don't remember leaving.

"Sonny… Sonny…" I shook her gently.

"Chad?" she said sleepily.

"Yea.. How did I get here?"

"Oh… You feel asleep around 9 or 10.. You looked so peaceful so I just left you," she smiled weakly.

"Sonny…?"

"Yes?"

"When do you wanna get married?"

"I don't know… Maybe when we're like…" she looked over at me, "Why?"

"Because… I love you. I wanna marry you. Right now," I said smiling. Wow, I thought, this dream got me good.

"Chad… We don't have to. I really don't mind, we can wait, babe," she looked at me confused.

"No, Sonny… I want to."

"Alright… A month after I'm out?" she smiled.

"Yes!"

"Alright, now go back to sleep, it's 3AM."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next morning we called our parents and told them. We got the same exact thing from them that we got from Tawni, "You're seventeen! You don't know what love is!"

I tried to explain that we both had paying jobs, we loved each other, and that we could find a house really fast. They told us if we didn't last longer than 6 months they weren't helping us out. Then Sonny's father brought up they weren't going to help us out at all. My parents felt the same.

Sonny and I agreed. We'd prove them long.

I was on my back to LA (it wasn't a dream this time.). I thought about everything that had just happened in the past hour. My life was in turbo mode. I thought about the song I had written for Sonny before. It fit us before but things were different now… I took out a notepad at the next stoplight. I wrote as much as I could.

They called them crazy when they started out. Said 17 to young to know what loves about. They've been together 4 months now. That's crazy. He brings home 67,000 bucks a week. He bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street. Where she blessed him with _everything__**. **_Just ask him how he did it. He'll say pull up a seat it'll only take a minute to tell you everything. Be a best friend, tell the truth, over use i love you, go to work, do your best, don't out smart your common sense, never let your praying knees get lazy, and love like crazy.

I smiled, it sounded pretty good. I just prayed another week passed quickly so I could hold Sonny without being watched. I heard a honking behind me and turned around, "Oh, shit." I saw the light turn red again and I laughed to myself. I heard some people behind me shouting some explicit words. I leaned out my window and heard someone yell, "OH! It's Chad Dylan Cooper. Sorry, dude." I nodded accepting. I got back in the car and looked up and saw the light turn green. I started driving.

I


	8. Our Lives Changed In The Last 45 Minutes

I came back to visit Sonny again the next day. I thought it was a good day since we weren't filming today.

When I knocked on Sonny's room door I held a bouquet of roses, her favorite. Sonny answered the door quickly.

"Hey, handsome," she smiled, 'Roses? What for?"

"Oh… nothing," I smirked.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

We both walked over to her bed and sat. I stared at her for a moment and smiled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I swear to God if you don't tell me right now I will hit you across the face with this… pillow!" she threatened.

I laughed, "Chill. It's because I want to tell you something.'

"Uh oh…" she frowned, "We're not breaking up are we?"

"No! No! No, not at all!" I reassured her.

She sighed a sigh of relief, "Alright then, shoot."

"I wanna family. With you…" I exhaled deeply.

"With… me?" she asked.

"Yes…" I sighed.

Well, this is awkward, I thought.

"Chad… I want to have a family, as well… But we're 17. We're not married… Let's wait. Okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yea.. I understand…" I stammered.

"Chad.." she put her hand on my knee.

"Sonny," I placed my hand on her shoulder and faced her, "I get it. I couldn't agree more, alright?"

"Alright…"

"Hey, can I stay the night?" I said changing the subject.

"Sure," her face lit up, "If you really want to."

"Well, I really want to," I grinned.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, "We'll have so much fun, I promise," she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Okay!" I said mocking her jokingly.

"Not nice," she playfully pushed me.

"I know," I grabbed her waist and started kissing her.

We were lying in bed at about three in the morning. We were still talking and laughing and joking around. She turned towards me and opened her mouth to say something but stopped before anything came out of her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing.." she told me turning around.

"Tell me before I whack you with a pillow, Sonny Monroe!" I said, mocking her from earlier.

"Fine…" she laughed weakly, "I was just wondering if… even though we didn't want to have a baby now… We could still…"

I cut her off, "Do it? Sure why not. I mean I'm already shirtless," I smirked.

She giggled. I grabbed her and began kissing her. First slow then harder as it went. She pulled off her shirt and attempted at unbuttoning my jeans. (I hadn't changed since I didn't have any clothes.) I pulled off her pajama bottoms. We continued undressing each other until we were completely naked. In the middle of.. Uh.. Doing her… I thought if she was on the pill, considering she brought it up. I figured she was and blew it off. After about an hour of… doing it… we laid in her bed, completely naked may I add, I looked over at her.

"That was nice," I smiled.

"Sure was," she giggled.

"Well, goodnight, sweetheart. I love you," I said putting my arm around her waist.

"I love you, babe," she said holding my hand.

The next morning I woke up with her making breakfast.

"Alright," I said questionably, "They're trying to help people who purposely hurt themselves but they put stoves in here?"

"I'm not complaining," she smiled.

"I'm not either, though," I smiled a crooked smile.

She turned around smiling a sweet innocent smile. I knew that smile. It meant something had just brought her back to the past.

Ignoring that, I got up and put my pants back on. I walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad," she said kissing my cheek.

I sat down on her couch and turned on the television. So Random was on. I looked over at her quickly and changed the channel. I flipped through half the channels and decided nothing was on. I stood up and stretched and walked back over to her.

"Hello, beautiful," I smiled.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she smirked, "Babe, I'm going to the restroom take care of these eggs, okay?"

"Sure, because Chad Dylan Cooper can fix eggs," I said sarcastically.

"Perfect!" she smirked. She kissed me on the cheek and ran to the bathroom.

After 15 minutes she came out.

I smirked at her, "I thought you got lost in there."

She slapped my arm, "Shut up."

After so long we had nothing to do. She turned to me and grinned.

"I have an idea. I'll take a pregnancy test," she beamed.

"Umm.. Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Something to do?" she suggested.

"True that," I smirked, "Okay.. Go take it."

"Alright."

After 20 minutes she came out of the restroom frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be mad…" she looked at the ground.

"You broke the stick thing and now we have nothing to do?" I questioned.

"No.. I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and I almost lost my balance, "You're… what?"

"Pregnant…" she helped me.

"I thought you were on the pill!"

"I thought you had a condom!"

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because… guys are horny all the time. I thought guys always had condoms on in case they got lucky…"

"Well, you thought wrong!" I yelled at her.

She started crying, "I'm sorry, okay.. Don't have to yell at me.." she fell on the floor sobbing.

"It's alright," I sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulders, "You'll be out of here in 2 days… And we'll fix this. Promise."

She cried into my shoulder, "Okay… Let's call our parents."

I looked at her with wide eyes and thought it over real quick, "Alright… Let's…"

We called our parents and told them. My parents and Sonny's parents both said they weren't going to help us out. We were alone in this, and that made Sonny cry worse.

"Baby… It's alright. I'll stay here for the next two days and we'll talk, okay?" I comforted her.

"Okay… Thank you so much.." she hugged my bare chest.

"Hey.. That's what got us into this mess in the first place," I joked. And for the first time in the last 45 minutes she smiled.

I looked at her, "I never knew how much my life could change in just 45 minutes…"

She nodded in agreement, "I know…"

The next 2 days went by quickly. Early that morning we packed Sonny's things up and put them in my car. We had 5 and a half hours of awkward conversation ahead of us.

In the car Sonny kept asking me what we should name the baby.

"Chance Darin Cooper," I smirked.

"Anything but that," she smirked back at me.

"Why?" I said pouting.

"We don't need another CDC in this world, sweetheart," she said without any facial expression whatsoever.

"True that, true that," I admitted, "What about you? If it was a girl what would you name it?"

"Ali," she said quickly.

"Ali? Why?" I asked. Ali was a nice name. But it was out of nowhere.

"I don't know…" she said quietly.

"What about… Channy?" I smiled a crooked smile, again. 'Channy' was our couple name, which was used in magazines.

"Clever," she said sarcastically.

"Sonny…" I grabbed her hand and held it, "I understand you're not excited about this. But.. I love you. And I'll love this kid so much. This'll work. Promise."

She sighed, "I know you'll love it.. But you promised you'd fix this.. How?"

"I bought us a house."

"What! A house? Seriously?"

"Yes.. That's where we're headed right now, to be honest," I smiled staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Chad. Chad.. Chad… Chad!"

I snapped back, "What!"

"Eyes on the road!" she screamed in terror.

"Oh right, sorry," I said coolly.

"You're such a dumbass sometimes, I swear," she said looking out the window.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," I beamed.

"True that, true that," she said mocking me.

Five and a half hours of snippets of conversation passed and we entered L.A.

"Honey, we're home," I said beaming at my surroundings.

"It's good to be home," she said, honestly.

"I know…"

"Hey, let's go to the studio first. I want to tell the guys about… you know," she told me.

"Them? Why?" I whined.

"They're my friends, Chad! You should also tell the Mackenzie Falls cast," she must've seen the look on my face, "Even Portlyn."

"Fine!" I said, unhappily.

We reached Condor Studios. We walked in the big double doors of Studio 3. We took our separate ways.

When I entered the Mack Falls studio everyone was happy to see me.

"Hey, guys. I need to say something," I stood front and center of the set.

"Shoot, Coops," Derek said, using the nickname he used for me.

"Sonny and me.. Are… having a baby," I said beaming. Everyone congratulated me and quickly left, leaving Portlyn and me behind.

"So what do you think?" I asked her, being friendly.

"That it's stupid. You're seventeen, Chad! You can't be having a baby!"

"We're also engaged. It's alright," I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever," she said, bored.

After that was over, I felt so much better. I made my way to the double doors to wait for Sonny. She came running over, crying.

"Sonny!" I ran toward her and grabbed her shoulders.

"…"

"Sonny! What happened?" I asked, getting worried.

"I told them…" she said sobbing during every other word.

"And…?" I was so confused at this point.

"They told Marshall…" she sobbed harder.

"Oh god, what happened?" I was so worried, at this point.

"He kicked me off the show.. He said… I was supposed to be a role model… And getting pregnant at seventeen wasn't… good."

"Oh god.. This is bad…"

"Yea…"

"It's alright.." I hugged her. Right there in the middle of a huge studio. Coming to a realization, I squeezed my eyes trying not to cry. Because one, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry. And two, I had to be strong for Sonny. But I don't think I could hold it in any longer. I let a tear fall.

I finally realized…

We were really alone.

The next day I walked into the Falls studio still recovering from sitting in a car with Sonny all night, because she wasn't ready to leave So Random behind her.

I saw all of my cast mates holding some kind of paper. I walked up to Derek and stared at him for a second. I snapped out of it when I realized I probably looked like a creeper.

"Dude, what is that?" I questioned him intensely.

"An invitation?" he said like it was obvious.

"Invitation to what?" I questioned more.

"Chloe's huge party, she's throwing?" he said more like a question.

"Oh.."

"You didn't get invited?" he asked me.

"No?"

"Oh.. Probably 'cause of the Sonny thing…" he admitted walking away.

"Wow…" I said to myself as he left, "I want my old life back…"

That evening I saw Sonny waiting for me by my car.

"Hello, beautiful," I kissed her on the cheek, "Where's your car?"

"Over there," she pointed to a distant corner.

"Alright… Let's go see our new house," I smiled.

"Okay, babe."

**Will Chad leave Sonny for his old life? Will he stay and help her with the baby? Will they ever be truly alone? Will they even keep the baby? How's their new life going to be? Will their new house be amazing? What will happen on the set of Mackenzie Falls. Read to find out!**


	9. Ew, Morning Sickness

**Alright! Everybody? Falling for the Falls comes out in 12 days! I'm literally counting down the days. I am so excited! (: Anyway, I have to say thankyouthankyouthankyou. My story got 1,402 hits! Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I also have 50 hits on the first day of June. I'll tell you honestly. I don't think I'm a good writer. This story started off as a joke, as I've tried to say many times… But any who! Enjoy!**

I walked into the studio, without Chad, early Wednesday morning. I was applying for a job at Mackenzie Falls. Because I had learned Chad was being excluded from cast get-togethers. So I was applying for the Mack Falls private caterer for their parties, Chad still didn't know at this point. I walked into the Falls studio and bumped into… Portlyn.

"Sonny," she said casually.

"Portlyn," I said shakily.

"How's Chad…and your love child?" she asked me smirking at her choice of words.

"Wonderful. How are you?" I questioned her really not caring if she answered me or not.

"Good. Until you showed up. Why are you here?" she said staring me in the eyes.

"First off, you're a creep. Secondly, it's really none of your business," I remarked.

"Technically it is. You're 'fiancé' isn't here, at the moment. He still hasn't shown up. So you can leave. This is my set. You don't belong here," she beamed.

"You're a freak, Portlyn," I admitted, "I'm applying for a job-"

"We don't need any actresses here," she blurted.

"If you let me finish woman," I backtracked, "If you are a woman. I'm applying for Mack Falls private caterer."

"Wait. Is this about Chad not being invited into anything?" she frowned.

"No. I need a job. Thank you and goodbye," I pushed her away and continued walking.

I walked into the director's office.

"Hello, Mr. …?" I furrowed my brow.

"Smith. Mr. Smith. You must be Sonny. Alright, why do you want this job?" he asked me immediately.

"Umm… Because I've always loved baking and such," I smiled sweetly.

"Nice. OK, why do you like Mackenzie Falls?" he asked me with a sly look in his eyes that said, "It really doesn't matter what you answer."

"It's amazing. And Chad is such a great actor," I winked.

"Oh, Chad? Your boyfriend?" he smiled.

"Yes…" I beamed.

"Alright, you've got the job."

"Really?" I exclaimed. I yelled so loud it echoed through the office.

"Miss Monroe? They're filming out there. Shh…" he put his finger to his pink lemonade lips.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Thank you so much, Mr. Smith!"

"Your welcome," he smiled, "Remember first Mack Falls party is this weekend. Here's the menu."

"Thank you so much!" I jumped up and down and made my way to the door.

"Oh, Sonny?" he called out to me.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" I said worried.

"Does Chad know you're applying?"

"No.. Please don't say anything to him, please?" I asked sweetly.

"I won't," he smiled.

When I finally got back home (Mine and Chad's new house.) I decided to make a special dinner to celebrate and tell Chad the news. I decided I'd make his favorite. Pepperoni pizza, I know, not classy, but who cares? I'd be cooking everything known to man soon. I smiled to myself. I heard footsteps on the front porch and quickly set everything on the table. When he walked in he was wearing his usual; a collared shirt with a longer shirt over it used as a jacket. I smiled and walked over towards the living room couch where he was standing.

"I missed you," I said hugging him tightly.

"Miss you too," he said eyeballing the table, "What're you making, babe? What's the occasion?" he asked me all too quickly.

"Oh! I made some special dinner," I grinned waiting for his reaction.

"For…? You're not dumping me, right?" he said, his eyes widening in worry.

"No!" I reassured him. I grabbed his hand and walked him over to the dining room and sat him down in the chair, "I have got some really good news to tell you!"

"Shoot," he said casually slipping off his white and blue jacket.

"Alright… I got a job today!" I screamed.

"No way! Where at?" he questioned me excitedly. He shoved a half the pizza in his mouth.

"First, don't choke yourself, sweetheart," I grinned at him and his eyes widened and he swallowed his pizza, "Secondly, I'm the private caterer for Mackenzie Falls! You're officially invited to their cast parties again!" I smiled from ear to ear waiting for his reaction.

His jaw dropped and some pizza fell out of his mouth, it wasn't attractive, "Sonny… Tell me you're kidding?"

I shook my head slowly, "Should I be kidding?" I was getting worried now.

"They're going to tear you alive, babe. Why do you think the first caterer quit?" he looked up at the ceiling dreamily. He froze like that for about 5 minutes.

"What are you doing, Chad?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Having a flashback, duh," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked back down and sipped some of his drink not looking at me.

"I'll quit if you want me to," I said picking up my dishes and bringing them to the sink a couple of feet away from the table. I poured me some more ginger ale and sat down again.

"No, don't quit.. Just be aware they will try to ruin you. Don't let them get to you," Chad told me standing up and pushing his chair in.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"To take a shower," he looked deep in thought for a second, "You're more than welcome to join me if you want," he smirked waiting for an answer.

"I'll pass," I stood up watching as his face fell, "Maybe next time?" I smiled.

"Alright! I'll be waiting," he winked walking off to the bathroom.

After I was done cleaning up the kitchen I turned on the TV and watched some Mackenzie Falls and fake barfed every time Portlyn came on the screen. After about 10 or 15 minutes I started hearing someone talking. I blew it off until I heard it again. And again. And again. After a while I got annoyed and looked around to see what it was. I heard it coming from the bathroom. At first I thought someone was attacking Chad in the shower. But then I realized it was Chad singing. I started laughing hysterically. I slid down the wall still laughing. I heard the water shut off so I ran back into the living room.

After about 5 minutes Chad came out dressed and clean.

"I heard you laughing. What happened?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh.." I started giggling, "I was watching Mackenzie Falls… and… and... This commercial came on and it was pretty…." I couldn't hold it in any longer I had a huge manic laughing fit.

Chad's eyes widened with confusion, "Huh?"

"I heard you…" I smiled while giggling.

"Heard me what…?" he furrowed his light blonde eyebrow.

"Singing…" I laughed hysterically.

"Oh.. That's embarrassing, huh?" he queried not looking at me.

"It was cute," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Psh… Chad Dylan Cooper isn't cute. He's gorgeous," he stammered in an irresistible kind of way.

"Okay, it was gorgeous," I joked.

"Yeah it was!" he said confidently.

I laughed my really weird laugh. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, and I'm weird for singing in the shower?" he teased.

"Hilarious!" I pushed him playfully.

About an hour later, we went off to bed. It was quite cozy sleeping next to Chad.

I awoke the next morning with Chad making me breakfast. I laid there in the bed while he was dancing (and singing) while making eggs. I started laughing when he jumped and turned around to me rolling around the bed laughing.

"Now I can't sing and dance in the comfort in my own home?" he asked upset.

"Nah, you can. Just it's rather funny," I giggled.

I stood up and straightened my clothes out. I walked over to the stove where he was standing and gave him a side hug.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"Fantastic. You?" I returned the question.

"Wonderful," he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "Oh. The party's in 2 days, Son."

"I know, it's exciting," I admitted.

He stared at me for a second and turned his attention back to his eggs, "Here, try this," he said changing the subject. He put a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Mm… Delicious, babe. I love it!" I exclaimed, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Back when I was living in Texas we learned how to make a lot of things," he told me. **(A/N: Houston, Texas is where Sterling Knight (Chad) is actually from.) **

"Really?" I said, interested.

"Mhmm," he said, he sounded as if something was on his mind.

"What's on your mind, babe?" I said taking a plate and putting some eggs on it.

"Oh… nothing," he said pouring me some orange juice.

"Tell me, please? I can't fix it if you don't tell me," I said holding his hand, walking to the table.

"It's just… we never talk about the wedding," he confessed.

"I know.. I was thinking the same," I came clean.

"So… when did you have in mind?" he asked me with hesitation.

"Four months from now? I mean we'll be married and have a baby," I suggested.

"Okay… four months from now will be… September 1st. Who will we invite? I mean everyone's against us now…" he said sadly.

"Well, I've got Lucy. You've got to have a friend from Texas, huh?" I pondered.

"Yeah… Matt. Matt's living large now.. No fiancé. No baby…" he daydreamed.

"Oh…" I looked down at the ground. He was still looking into the air when he noticed me looking down.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean it like that, Sonshine."

"Oh.. Is Matt rich?" I asked.

"Nope."

"That's not necessarily living large than, honey," I said, busting his bubble.

"So…?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically. "I know, I'm hilarious. Aren't I?"

We finished breakfast so I got to work on the food for the Falls' party. Chad left to work early to get there on time.

Halfway through baking I fell face first in a bowl of flour and had it all over my face.

I finished all the baking after about 2 hours. I sat down and took a nap on the couch. I woke up after only fifteen minutes and had to throw up. I figured it was morning sickness. **(A/N: It's been about 4 weeks since she got pregnant. I apologize if my facts are wrong. I'm 12 and don't know anything about pregnancy.)** I felt horrible until Chad walked in the door smiling.

"What're you so happy about?" I kissed him lightly.

"I get to see my beautiful lady," he remarked.

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen and brought back a brownie. I made it special for Chad to eat when he got home.

"Here, babe. I made you a brownie," I smiled. "Just for me?" he said in a childish voice.

"Yea!" I laughed.

"Thanks babe," he leaned into kiss me.

"One second!" I ran to throw up.

Well.. This is not going to be fun.


	10. Mr and Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper

**Chad's POV**

The next 3 months went by fast. August, on the other hand, went by so slow. September was lurking slowly. Sonny got huge, to be honest. It wasn't attractive in any way. Sonny didn't like it either.

On a different note, Lucy and Mark said they'd come to the wedding. Sonny and I finally decided on a name for the baby, Christofer Aaron Cooper if it was a boy and Taylor Marie Cooper if it was a girl. I had the urge to name it something with "CDC" as their initials. I disagreed strongly.

"Chad, wake up!" is what I woke up to early Thursday morning.

"Dear god, Monroe. It's 7 in the morning," I said pulling the covers over his head, like I did when I was in high school back in Texas.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, get your butt out of that bed now," she smirked, I still was getting up, "I'll get a bucket of…" Before Sonny could finish the sentence I jumped out of bed.

"Your lucky I don't like cold water," I smirked. She smiled undefeated.

"Exactly," she winked.

**(A/N: Okay.. I have writer's block right here… So I'm skipping the next 3 weeks? Kay. : )**

**Sonny's POV**

I smiled to Lucy. It was my wedding day. The day I was going to marry Chad Dylan Cooper. I would soon have his child and we'd be happy forever.

"Girl," Lucy beamed, "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks…" I smiled graciously. I walked over to the table and took my flowers out of the lavender vase.

"So, where's the honeymoon?" Lucy winked.

"Shut up," I smiled, "We were planning on going to Hawaii or maybe Florida, who knows?" I stated casually.

Lucy came up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "You know! You're getting married and… Dear god, Sonny. When did you gain so much weight?" she exclaimed.

Oh, I thought, I forgot to tell her.

"Oh, about 4 months ago when I got pregnant with Chad's child," I said as if it were nothing.

"Sonny!" she yelled.

"Lucy!" I said acting like it weren't a big deal.

"You didn't tell me?"

"Well, no one would help us. So Random! kicked me off the show and Mack Falls wouldn't even talk to Chad. Our parents straight up told us they weren't helping. I didn't want to tell you and you flake on me too," I said picking at a sequin on my dress.

"So, there's only two people here? Me and Chad's friend?"

"Yes…"

"Oh… Is Chad's friend cute?" she winked again.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet," I laughed.

"Come on. Your getting married, today," she smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me into the big waiting area in the church. I heard the priest getting things situated. I heard my cue and I began walking. The bridal music played and I walked in sync to it. I was trying all I had to not cry, it wasn't working well.

We said our "I Do's" and the best part came.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper. You may now kiss the bride."

Chad smiled, "I've been waiting so long to hear that," he leaned in and picked me up in the traditional way, still kissing me walked down the church aisle.

I was so happy.

I was Sonny Alison Cooper.


	11. And therefore, a child was born

Sonny's POV

**I woke up early on a February morning. More like I jolted up early on a February morning. I felt a surge of pain. And then I realized, I was going into labor.**

"**Oh damn," I said, "This isn't good…" **

**I did my best to get out of the bed, it took a while but I did it.**

"**Chad!" I shouted, he lay motionless, "CHAD!"**

"**Whoa. What? Huh?" he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and saw me hunched over, "Son? What's up?"**

"**This is it.. I'm about to give birth."**

"**Oh, damn," was his first reaction. Then he processed it and said, "WHAT! Let's go, come on!"**

**He held my hand and put a shirt on and we walked out the house. He laid me down in the backseat just in case I "popped" as he put it.**

**We arrived at the hospital at around 5:30 AM. The doctors immediately put me in a room.**

**As soon as it was time to push Chad nearly passed out.**

"**Chad! Wake up… It's alright."**

"**Okay.." he said weakly.**

**Then it happened. Our baby was born. Taylor Marie Cooper. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Born February 3rd**** at 12:48 PM.**

**I couldn't be happier.**

**I had Chad as a husband and Taylor as a child.**

**I loved life now.**


End file.
